


Американо

by Drakonyashka



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Coffee, Episode: s06e18 Lauren, Gen, Homesickness, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Можно многое сказать про человека, если знать, какой кофе он пьет. (Немного самокопаний Эмили)Спойлеры к 6x18Переведено для WTF Coffee Time 2019. Бета: volhinskamorda





	Американо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cafè Americano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845813) by [Koren M (CyberMathWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M). 



На улицах Парижа холодно и промозгло, даже шерстяное пальто не помогает согреться. Она заходит в открытое допоздна кафе и долго рассматривает меню.

Совершенно не похоже на то, что подают дома.

На самом деле она провела большую часть жизни за границей, а не в Штатах. И должна была чувствовать себя дома здесь, во Франции, в суматохе, которая на удивление позволяла расслабиться — по сравнению с суетой в Вашингтоне. Мягкий французский говор обволакивает ее, пока она стоит в нескольких шагах от кассы — парочка на вечернем свидании, женщина, разговаривающая, кажется, со своим ребенком, и, раз в ее голосе спокойные и нежные интонации, значит, все хорошо. Мужчина читает газету, и возле его руки стоит дымящаяся кружка с каким-то напитком. Владелец кафе вытирает стойку и расставляет таблички с написанными от руки скидками рядом со вчерашними булочками.

В кофейной карте — капучино и эспрессо, латте и макиатто, и даже близко нет такого разнообразия, как дома. Здесь нет дозаторов с сиропами и выбора из пяти видов молока.

«Низкокофеиновый двойной венти с двойной порцией обезжиренного молока, карамельный макиато без взбитых сливок», — вспоминает Эмили вслух и всем сердцем хочет вернуться в ту ночь, на ту улицу, и чтобы ничего из этого не произошло.

В любом случае, Гарсии здесь бы понравилось.

Эмили никогда не отдавала предпочтения какому-то одному напитку и всегда радовалась любому, содержащему кофе.

Единственное, что она пьет, приехав в Европу, — американо. Она знает историю, когда тоскующие по родине американские солдаты пытались создать какую-то видимость дома, и она хотела бы знать, испытывали ли они те же чувства: отстраненность и растерянность. Одиночество.

Она снова делает заказ на беглом безупречном французском. При желании она может выглядеть коренной парижанкой.

И даже этот американо настолько далек по вкусу от пережженного крепкого сорта кофе, который они пили в отделе поведенческого анализа. Ничто из того, что она находила, даже примерно не напоминало этот насыщенный, горький, обжигающий напиток, который она с трудом переносила и по которому сейчас невероятно, до боли в груди, скучает.

Точно так же она скучает, как Спенсер всегда забывал, что только что налил кофе, и всегда подпрыгивал после того, как делал слишком большой первый обжигающий глоток.

Или как Росси каждый раз делал все, чтобы не пить именно этот кофе, с утра принося очень большую кружку кофе из дома и каждый раз на ланче покупая еще одну в кафе ниже по улице.

По тому, как Хотч пил свой обычный черный кофе, но всегда брал с молоком и сахаром для ДжейДжей, и как Морган предпочитал просто черный, но всегда заказывал самый невероятный кофе, который только можно выдумать, для Гарсии, потому что знал, что это заставит ее улыбнуться.

По тому, как во второй кружке ДжейДжей всегда было так много молока, что кофе становился чуть бежевым, ведь в час она позволяла себе не больше одной кружки крепкого.

Она смотрит, как эспрессо растворяется в воде, и это напоминает ей ее состояние, чувства становятся менее концентрированными, она теряет себя.


End file.
